


Egg on the Windshield

by dandelion_wishes



Series: Will and Hannibal's  Eggcellent adventures [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Driver's Ed, Multi, Swearing, mentions of a/b/o dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good times in sue with driver's ed with Zeller.</p><p>one shot from The Egg but can stand on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg on the Windshield

**Author's Note:**

> A small quick bit of fun before something else pushes it out of my brain.

Zeller put his coffee in the cup holder and fold his newspaper. He is waiting for the next batch of students for Baltimore Academy. On Wednesday students receive practical driving lessons. Zeller swears  that he deserves hazard duty, pay along with his regular salary. A least on the passenger side of the vehicle is equipped with it's own brake pedal. The car, also, has a student driver sign but Zeller has suggested to the board, on many occasions and  consequently been denied, for flashing amber lights with an audio warning system to warn motorist, especially pedestrians, they were in the area.

Price suggest he may want to consider a disco ball and seventies music, that should be enough drive most people away.Price, also, suggested maybe an ice cream truck melody for the horn. Price gives Zeller a tip that he read on the internet,  if you wear thinner fabric pants your ass could grip the seat better. He swears it was a Harvard study. Fucking Price! Thinks he so fucking funny. Apparently half the teachers in the lounge thinks so as well. One day..one day..they will see he is right about the extra precautions needed for student drivers. None of them are brave enough to get in a car with one student let alone three.

Either the kids think they are in a _Fast and Furious_ (all versions) or _Driving Miss Daisy_ ,  driving accordingly.Which of those two are  worse is really a toss up. As he looks at his watch, Beverly Katz jumps into the driver's seat, she is wearing leather sport driving gloves, mirror sunglasses and a white fucking driving scarf. ”Oh fuck" Zeller mumbles as the put his head into his hand. It's a fast and furious day.

"Hey Mr Z!" says the beta smiling enthusiastically at him.

The other two students are Will Graham and Franklyn Froideveaux who drives like a grandma.Will has some experience but is easily distracted. As everyone settles,he sighs thinking maybe he needs to take up yoga instead of happy hour in the evenings. Zeller quickly banishes the moment of weakness from his mind. He instructions everyone put on their seat belts. He then instructs Beverly to make a right turn into traffic but before she is to fully stop and put her signal on. Beverly does so.

They travel several blocks, before Zeller tells her to make a left. Beverly pulls into the turning lane. She seems to feel she can make the left turn before the car, flying down the hill, will make it to the intersection. Beverly sees this as a personal challenge. She does signal and makes, what feel like an 50 mile hour left hand turn. All  passengers yell and brace for impact but she does make it with squealing tires. Zeller grabs his chest  thinking maybe the thinner pants isn't such a bad idea. He squeezes his eyes closed gulps some air, then calmly orders Beverly to pull in the parking lot on the **right**.

Zeller says it is now time to change drivers. Franklyn comes up. Beverly huffs going into the back mumbling she didn't even hit 35 on that turn. Franklyn is sweating nervously. Zeller instructs him to turn left. Remember left turn signal, there is light traffic, so they wait...and wait...and wait.

They even have a few false starts with Franklyn stomping the brake, giving everyone whiplash. Zeller rolls his eyes, baring his teeth refusing to give into his desire to hit Franklyn with the rolled up newspaper that he has in his hand..Finally, they pull out at 10 miles a hour revving up to a break neck speed of twenty. After only two blocks the teacher has the beta pullover.

"But Beverly had more time!" is whined out by the student.

"No she did not. You spent your time waiting to turn left."

"But I was trying to be safe."

"Well sometime,s Franklyn"  Zeller clenches his fist, trying to remain calm."You gotta shit or get off the pot."

Will and Beverly peel into laughter, as a red face, Franklyn switches places with Will.

Zeller looks at Will "Please takes us back to the school safe and at a legal speed."

Will nods. He stops looks for traffic, uses his signal pulls into traffic. Will merges fine. Zeller takes up his coffee removes the lid to blow on the sill hot beverage, finally some caffeine. He sighs as they travel at the speed limit. Just a couple blocks more till the school comes into view..

Suddenly, Franklyn lets out a death curling scream. Zeller jumps screaming ” **What!** ”. He throws his coffee into Will's lap, who jumps hitting the accelerator hard instead of the brake. The car jumps the curb flying at a bank clock. Zeller grabs the wheel but Will over corrects, hitting a chunk of it out of the side of the clock. Beverly screams ” **watch out!** ”, Zeller hits the brake on his side, locking the brakes sending  the car into a fish tail spin, slamming into a fire hydrant bursting it. All sit in stunned shock while gallons of water fall onto the car.

Zeller turns around yelling at Franklyn what was his deal. He meekly mumbled something Zeller doesn't understand .Zeller looks at Beverly, she sighs saying he thought he saw a spider crawling on his hand.

Zeller curses a blue streak, orders everyone out of the car. They are all soaked by the time the police, fire station, ambulance, Price and principle arrive from the gushing water of the hydrant. . Zeller figures that they might as well have sent in the fucking army, navy and marines! They could have a parade!

Price walks up to Zeller with a shit eating grin on his face.He sighs puts a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you need to add padded bumpers to the lights on the next car."

"Just take me back to the school, asshole."

Price laughs merrily.

**  
fin**


End file.
